<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doomed Fate, Flickering Destiny by Ecinue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560923">Doomed Fate, Flickering Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue'>Ecinue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Defying Fate and Following Deities [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hybrids, Mentioned Josh | itisjosh, Mentioned Lillian | Lillian_nator, Mentioned qar, Mystery, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Origins, Origins Mod, POV Third Person, i will make these character tags a thing i swear, the Pit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Would you," she breathes, "would you continue to be his ally even if you find out all that he's done? All that R's done? All that they could do to you and your friends?"</p>
</blockquote>Taye's story is far from over, according to destiny. Taye's story has already come to an end, fate writes.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jello12451 &amp; R | always_an_anxious_mess, Original Character(s) &amp; Original Character(s), taye_z &amp; Blu | bluesandbirds, taye_z &amp; Ecinue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Defying Fate and Following Deities [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doomed Fate, Flickering Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/taye_z/gifts">taye_z</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesandbirds/gifts">bluesandbirds</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_an_anxious_mess/gifts">always_an_anxious_mess</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jello12451/gifts">jello12451</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">Notes:</span><br/>Unlike in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538777">A Strange Village</a> where Ecinue is referred to with she/her pronouns, in this fic, Ecinue uses he/him pronouns. Yes, I use all pronouns and identify as female.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Origins Mod, the Origins Classes Mod, nor the other people mentioned in this story. This was created purely for fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stands on the outskirts of a town, watching the villagers go about with their lives. Even from this distance, she can sense the tension, the hidden secret. Was it because of her instincts or her own mind? She's not sure.</p><p>She steps out of the shadows and enters the town, keeping her appearance hidden underneath her cloak. There are a million other things that she wants to be doing other than this but, alas, a deal was a deal. There was no backing out of this, no matter how much she wanted to just spin on her heel and return home.</p><p>One of the villagers noticed her, noticed the <em>symbol</em> that her cloak's clasp was carved into, and the villager blanched. The whispers began and eyes turned onto her, wary, distrusting, hesitant. She was rather used to this. Beneath her cloak, her tail swayed, hidden from the views of these judging humans. Her hands itched to notch an arrow, itched to shoot.</p><p>"Good afternoon. You must be the messenger sent from the Yonder Village."</p><p>The village leader hobbled to the front, their old face split into a grimace. Taye merely nodded. "Correct. I was told that you have a sacrifice ready."</p><p>"A child but a sacrifice nonetheless," the leader croaked, turning slightly and beckoning another villager forward. "The symptoms arrived three days ago. We were expecting you next week."</p><p>"I was merely in the area. There is no need to fret."</p><p>The villager that walks over transfers the cloaked child to Taye's awaiting arms. She grunts slightly at the weight, despising this part of the job, and nods at the villagers. With that, she spins on her heel and leaves the village, cloak flapping in the wind behind her.</p><p>Traveling alone for this mission is lonely, to say the least. She longs for Aria's desserts and Julia's bread and she hates that she agreed to the deal. A deal that was made between her and none other than the ominous Ecinue. Heck, had it been up to Taye, she would've chucked that Elytrian into the Pit the moment she met him.</p><p> </p><p>∆</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Why did you call me here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taye stood in the middle of the temple that Ecinue resided in, her eyes narrowed at the Elytrian. The feline was no fool; Elytrians were dangerous and they had communication with deities that a normal person wouldn't even be aware of its existence. The Elytrians in this village were passive, choosing not to rain hellfire, but Taye's seen what Elytrians can do and she never wants to see it again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello to you too." Ecinue laughs. "Want tea?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jello is a strange Elytrian and the first Elytrian of this village, to Taye's knowledge, at least. Jello's been here for a long time, longer than most of them, and they are directly connected to the entity known as the Pit, the endless void that sits behind Jello's temple. Jello is a warrior and their sword gleams with enchants, a weapon that was custom-forged by R.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quills is a more welcoming Elytrian but that doesn't make her any less dangerous. Quills is the right hand to Jello, willingly aiding the Pit. If Jello is the warrior that brings down the sword of judgment, then Quills is the archer that shoots down the wrongdoers. Quills is an archer like herself but, had it not been for the enchantments on her bow, Taye has no doubt that she would get clapped by Quills.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ecinue is the eccentric Elytrian. A cryptid, if you will, Ecinue is a tendency to be ominous yet completely transparent. It's strange, truly, and he often speaks with a tone that insinuates that he knows more than he lets on. R had once told Taye that Ecinue is known as the Librarian but Taye has no idea what that means.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Julia does; Taye does not.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You never call me unless you need something." Taye narrows her eyes. "Why did you call me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You don't like the Pit, do you?" Straight to the point. "Not only is your instincts saying for you to avoid the Pit, but you yourself actively do not like it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Obviously not," Taye grumbled, "that place reeks of darkness. I don't know why Aria likes it." Her eyes narrow. "Did Jello do something to trick Aria into liking it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not aware of Jello manipulating anyone to like the Pit," Ecinue answers, his smile unnervingly serene. "If anything, Aria chose to like the Pit on her own accord."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Patience running thin, Taye bared her fangs at Ecinue. "What. Do. You. Want."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ecinue's smile grew just a tad malicious and his eyes darkened. "I want to make a deal."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A deal?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A deal."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>∆</p><p> </p><p>Taye meets the other feline that she works with on the borders of the dark oak forest that blocks off their home from the rest of the Overworld. The magic of the Pit and the Library work together to weave blankets of fate above the hybrids that reside there, hiding them from the humans that seek the source of the disease spreading through their lands.</p><p>"You got the target?" Blu asks quietly. "This is the last target I can bring back for you. After this, you're on your own with dropping them off."</p><p>Taye grimaces and hands over the child to Blu, turning away with a guilty look. "I know," she whispers, "I just don't want to watch them walk off to their doom. Besides, Julia and I aren't on the best terms right now."</p><p>Blu hums. "Well, you should tell Ecinue that. I'm sure he can switch you out with someone else."</p><p>"Who else?" Taye grumbles, turning away. "Josh? He's busy searching for a Heart of the Sea."</p><p>"You never know," Blu offers, smiling as they turn away as well. "If you asked me, bringing humans to their doom is better than wringing yourself dry in search for a cure that might not even exist."</p><p>"Why don't <em>you</em> tell Ecinue that?"</p><p>"I have my reasons," Blue responded simply.</p><p>Taye narrowed her eyes, blue-gray clashing golden brown, the two felines standing back-to-back. "Would you," she breathes, "would you continue to be his ally even if you find out all that he's done? All that R's done? All that they <em>could</em> do to you and your friends?"</p><p>"...is that your concern?"</p><p>Blu drops the body onto the ground and draws her blade, letting the black dagger glint under the sunlight. "To answer your question, no, I wouldn't. If he dares to hurt my friends, I'll never forgive him."</p><p>The dagger is returned to its sheath after a moment, the enchantments on the weapon gleaming, the symbol carved into its blade shining. "I'll enact revenge, of course, even if it kills me. There is always the option of letting it go, of course, of letting karma run its course. That takes too long."</p><p>Taye shivers. "So, you'll kill him?"</p><p>"I wouldn't say <em>kill</em>," Blu sighs, "more of a <em>seal</em> rather than kill. You can't exactly kill the librarian without burning down the library and that library is impenetrable."</p><p>"...I see."</p><p>"It's getting late." Blu picks up the body and smiles bitterly at the sky. "Goodbye, Taye. May the deities of this world protect you against the infection."</p><p>"You too." Taye doesn't mention how Blu will need the luck more than she does.</p><p>The two felines part ways. Taye doesn't have the heart to tell Blu the truth about what she discovered about R. She doesn't have the heart to tell Blu that the latter will probably undergo tremendous loss in the future if this alliance continues. She doesn't have the heart to tell Blu the origins of that dagger, of the origins of that village, of the origins of the library and its librarian.</p><p> </p><p>Blu doesn't have the heart to tell Taye of the latter's fate. Blu doesn't have the heart to tell Taye of the future that she's foreseen, the future that the librarian and Pit Keeper tell of, the future that Taye dreads. Blu doesn't have the heart to tell Taye of the tragedy that is to come in the future, the inevitable curse that will follow Taye.</p><p>She doesn't have the heart to tell Taye any of it.</p><p>Blu drops the body off in the field and rejoins Qar and Lillian on the outskirts. If Josh's clues were correct, then what they were seeking should be to the west.</p><p>She prays that no one has broken into the temple yet.</p><p> </p><p>∆</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You've noticed as well, haven't you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jello sits at the edge of the lake, feet dipped into the water, watching as R stiffens beneath the surface. The Merling turns to Jello, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't play stupid," Jello sighs, wings twitching in minor agitation, "you and I both know that those little missions that Ecinue is sending the others out on are nothing except whimsical tales to keep him entertained."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And what of it?" R smoothes out a coral, red and black tail swaying in the water. "Entertainment is fun."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Entertainment is fun until you bring people's lives and fates into it." Jello snaps. "The people of this village are our friends and their fates are intertwined with ours. Half of them will die if things go wrong."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R shrugs. "Well, we just have to make things go right."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're making light of their lives."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're thinking too deep," R responds. "Everything will be fine."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jello stands abruptly, wings spreading behind their body, the sunlight rays reflecting off the top layer of white feathers. Jello's fists clench and they growl. "You always say that. What happens if Josh fails to find the artifacts? What happens if Blu's team fails to find the ingredients for the cure? What happens if the Pit becomes more than I can control?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then the world ends. Simple."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You really don't care, do you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R breaches the surface of the lake, red and black scaled tail swaying beneath them, their silver eyes meeting Jello's blue-tinted brown ones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why would I c're 'bout them?" R grinned. "They don't do sh't for me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jello glared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Besides, y'u don't care 'ither."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...yeah, I don't." Jello breathes out heavily before plopping back on the grass next to the lake. "I just feel bad."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>R ducked back under the water, smiling. "Empathy will get you nowhere if you're connected to a deity."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tell that to yourself."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Touché."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>∆</p><p> </p><p>She can't breathe.</p><p>There's a dagger at her throat, a dagger that's ready to take her head off. She's hyperventilating and all she can focus on is the Elytrian in front of her, the elytrian who's not someone that she has ever seen before. Their red wings are not a color she's seen before and she can't help but wonder if this was an assassin sent to kill her for sacrificing so many humans.</p><p>"So you're the little one that Josh told me about..." The Elytrian mused, their face covered with a mask. "How interesting."</p><p>Was this how she was going to die? Choked to death or decapitated by a random elytrian that she didn't even know? She had wanted to live long, live until she was much older and could spend her years with Aria and Julia. She wanted to make up with Julia; she never even got to apologize.</p><p>"I wonder which life you're on. Perhaps, your ninth? That'd be intriguing, killing a feline permanently. I haven't tried that yet, actually. Should you be my test?"</p><p>She can't <em>breathe</em>.</p><p>There's a movement and then the dagger is being removed from her neck. She exhales in relief only to choke as pain blossoms through the side of her neck. She looks up, terrified, to see that the dagger is dripping with blood, the crimson liquid puddling onto the ground.</p><p>The elytrian pulls out a handkerchief and wipes the blood off, turning away. "Farewell, feline. Till we meet again, I suppose. Do tell the guardian that this is their only warning from me."</p><p>Taye crumples to the ground, curling up, pressing her fingers against her bleeding neck. It's so cold, suddenly, and she longs for her home in the village where she was at least able to keep herself warm. She wants to go home.</p><p>Her eyes dim and her breaths stutter. The elytrian watches from the shadows as her body fades into white dust, crumbling away into the wind. They scoff and turn away, pulling out a compass.</p><p>"One life down, a bunch more to go. Lucky felines." They hiss. "Well, no worries. I'll find that village soon enough."</p><p>They tuck the compass away, dagger glinting in the moonlight. Faintly, a familiar symbol glints on the blade of the dagger.</p><p>"I'll make that village pay for what they did."</p><p> </p><p>∆</p><p>
  <strong> <em>ᔑʖᔑリ↸𝙹リᒲᒷリℸ ̣  ⍑⚍∷ℸ ̣ ᓭ</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one makes no sense IMO but we're rolling with it. Also, Josh, Qar, and Lillian are mentioned. If y'all know who they are, good for you. If you don't, holy shit you're missing out.</p><p>Also, I doubt that you will ever find out who the mysterious elytrian is. Hehehehehehehehe—</p><hr/><p>Eci’s Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn">@ecinue_unicorn</a><br/>Eci’s Carrd: <a href="https://ecinue.carrd.co/#">ecinue.carrd.co</a></p><p><span class="u">Featured Guests:</span><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/taye_z">taye_z</a> as <strong>Taye</strong>.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesandbirds">bluesandbirds</a> as <strong>Blu</strong>.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_an_anxious_mess">always_an_anxious_mess</a> as <strong>R</strong>.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jello12451">jello12451</a> as <strong>Jello</strong>.</p><p><span class="u">Other Mentions:</span><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh">itisjosh</a> as <strong>Josh</strong>.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar">qar</a> as <strong>Qar</strong>.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator">Lillian_nator</a> as <strong>Lillian</strong>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>